


Take a Hint, Bro

by Cj_Quinn72



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst because Dean, But Dean Winchester is a stuborn stupid moron sometimes, Dean Hates Witches, Dean is allergic to his emotions, Dean needs to learn to talk, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sam, Drunk Sex, Emotional Constipation, Freakin' Witches, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sad Sam, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Spells that are supposed to help, Valentine's Day, oh shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: It was Valentine's Day.That right there should have been enough warning for them. Especially since they were hunting a witch that made people do really weird shit for love. The people they hexed had all said they did what they’d wanted to do but hadn’t been able to for whatever reason.The night went well enough. Sam and Dean both found someone to go home with.Gift for At_the_moment. Was supposed to be for their birthday but I'm horrible at remembering things. Enjoy ATMo!





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [At_the_moment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_the_moment/gifts).



It was Valentine's Day.

That right there should have been enough warning for them. Especially since they were hunting a witch that made people do really weird shit for love. The people they hexed had all said they did what they’d wanted to do but hadn’t been able to for whatever reason.

Dean suggested they go to different bars to hook up. Sammy would take them back to the motel while Dean went back to their place. Sammy couldn’t see a flaw with that plan and made sure that Dean had his phone when he left.

The night went well enough. Sam and Dean both found someone to go home with. The problem was they were drunk enough that they couldn’t even tell what the person they were with looked like, their name, or even their gender. And they didn’t care.

Blurry eyed and giggling Sam fell on his back against the bed as his partner climbed on his hips and kissed him. And oh! A guy. His partner was a dude. Sam noted as their hips were ground together. He didn’t mind at all, in fact he kinda liked it better. He’d never tell Dean but- “Oh Dean!” He breathed and his partner didn’t seem to mind. They kissed him hungrily and worked him out of his clothes quickly.

Dean let his date take him back to their place and quickly knocked them onto the bed so he could grind against the guy and kiss him, make him moan his name. Did he even tell him his name? Who knew, who cared. He got the dude naked and moved his mouth to suck and lick his way across the newly exposed skin. He sucked hickies into his skin and nipped a trail down to his hips. He’d sought a guy for the reason of he loved dick. Not that he’d ever tell Sammy.

Sam moaned as his partner’s breath puffed against the tip of his dick and then his mind was gone as Dean took him into his mouth. He realized it was Dean as he looked down into those familiar green eyes, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t sure Dean knew who he was but he hoped so.

Dean looked up into Sammy’s eyes and moaned around his little brother’s dick. Oh it was Sammy. Even better. He set to work to give him the best orgasm of his life. He got Sammy moaning and clutching at Dean’s hair before he realized he could have sex with him. Oh yes please.

Sam gasped when Dean started to open him up, he’d done this enough times to know how to relax but never for Dean. The idea was thrilling. The reality, with fingers in him, was even better. He lost himself in the feeling and let Dean take him apart.

Taking a calming breath Dean lined himself up and kissed Sammy sweetly, pushing in slowly and carefully. Sammy arched and moaned and moved under him and oh fuck, it was amazing. He moved slowly at first making sure to take it easy on him until Sammy grabbed his shoulders and demanded more. Then Dean let go and gave Sammy exactly what he’d wanted to for a long time.

Sam couldn’t believe it when Dean was inside him, slowly thrusting and gently kissing him. But damn he wanted more! He’d wanted this forever! He begged Dean for more then cried out happily when his brother gave it to him. Dean gave him exactly what he wanted and more, kissing him like he’d suffocate if his mouth wasn’t pressed to his brother’s skin. Sam knew the feeling and kept it up as well.

They kept moving together well past their first or even second orgasm. Softly murmuring little ‘I love you’ s and breathing each other's names. Dean cleaned them up, carrying his brother to the shower and washing his hair happily as Sam tried to stay awake for him. Once in the cleaner of the two beds they curled up and went to sleep, exhaustion and happiness like a warm blanket over them.

**  
The morning came with hangovers and bad breath.

Sam woke up first. He was shocked to see that Dean was the warm body wrapped around him. Then he remembered the night before and slowly smiled. Oh good. They’d finally…. Told each other? Showed each other? Done it? He didn’t know the best way to put it. So he snuggled closer to his brother and closed his eyes drifting back to sleep.

Dean woke slowly with a small frown at the sunlight that hurt his eyes. He blinked against the light and froze when he saw Sammy. He took stock of the situation and was horrified to find they were naked. Had he….? He tried to remember but he was too panicked to clearly remember. Had Sammy known who he’d spent the night with?! Probably not. Best to get out of this bed, get dressed and find the damn witch.


	2. Whammy Him

Sam sat up and blinked the sleep from his eyes. Dean’s face was blank and he knew what that meant. Dean wasn’t happy. “Dean…” He said softly, hoping he was wrong. When Dean didn’t even look at him he knew he wasn’t wrong. Dean hadn’t been happy to wake up next to Sam. He bit back tears, “Where are you going?” He asked, suddenly angry that his happiness from the night before was smashed.

 

Dean couldn’t look at his brother. He couldn’t look at Sammy knowing what he’d done to him. He cleared his throat and buckled his belt, “Gunna go find that damn witch and make them regret this.” He heard the anger in his brother’s voice and knew it just had to be directed at him now that he probably remembered what Dean had done.

 

Sam rolled his eyes and got out of bed, pulling on his own clothes in annoyance. Dean just had to ruin this didn’t he. And it would probably be useless to try and talk to his idiot brother. Dean would blame the witch on anything Sam said. Well he had to try, “Dean, come on. It wasn’t bad. I…. I wasn’t bad was I? Why are you so against this?” True to form Dean turned wide panicked eyes on Sam and pointed a finger at him, “Shut up, Sammy. The damn witch got in our heads. This is wrong. We’d never do this and-” Yep. Sam hated being right. “Dean! You shut up! The witch has only ever made people do what they _wanted_ to do! So yeah. We would never have done it if not for the witch but that’s not bad!”

 

Dean turned his back to Sammy. The witch really had their claws in his brother. There was no way this was really Sammy, and there was also no way Sammy was okay with this. “You can come with to deal with this witch or not, I don’t care. But stop talking about this.”

 

                                    **

The car ride was tense. Sam was pouting he knew he was and didn’t care. Dean was being a jerk and probably gunna try to ignore everything because he was allergic to emotions. And an asshole.

 

Dean knew this would happen that witch lost a hold of Sammy and now he was mad at Dean for what he’d done. He had to kill this witch so it would never happen again.

 

When they actually found the witch Sam was still pouting and the witch gave them both an odd look as Sam flopped in a chair and crossed his arms while Dean pulled out the demon knife and glared at them. The witch glanced at Sam and smiled, “What’s up with this guy? Spell not work?”

Sam continued pouting, “No it worked he’s just being an ass. Thinks I’m under your control or some shit. See my brother is an idiot.”

 

The witch raised their eyebrows in surprise, “Brothers? Ah yes. I can see why you both aren’t more comfortable with your wants. But don’t worry, it’s not illegal or sinful or any of the things you mortals worry about. It’s just… Rare. Like you two. I can tell you both live an odd life. Well wouldn’t your love be odd too?” They looked to Dean, “Can’t you see you both love each other the same way? Don’t you remember last night? Wasn’t it just what you wanted?”

 

Dean felt his stomach turn. Yeah it was. It was perfect, but it was a lie. “No. Last night never happened! You’re just fucking with our heads and- and-”

 

Sam cut him off suddenly excited, “Do it again! Just him! I obviously don’t need to let go as much as he does! So do it whammy him! Right now! Please?” He was on his feet stepping towards the witch faster than Dean could stop him. He took the witch’s hand and gave them his best puppy dog eyes.

 

The witch sighed, “Well…. Who’s to say that would work? He didn’t appreciate it last time. And he doesn’t seem to appreciate _you_. Not like he should. You know…. All I did to you both was remove your inhibitions. You didn’t see what not to do, just what you wanted to do. And he still won’t accept you. Why do you still love someone who won’t love you back?”

 

Sam’s shoulders fell as he glanced back at Dean to see him trapped behind an invisible wall. He wasn’t even looking at Sam. Glaring at the witch and being an ass. “I don’t really know. I’ve told him before you know….. He just brushes it off.”

 

The witch nodded sympathetically. “I can see how that would be frustrating. Maybe… Maybe I’ll… ‘whammy’ him as you call it. But I won’t say when. Then if something happens he won’t know if it was his own choice and might accept it better?”

 

Sam made a face, “Dude…. That’s…. Pretty creepy. Maybe I should just…. Try to woo him, myself?” The witch nodded and glanced at Dean, “Well I’ll be going. I put my number in your phone in case you change your mind.”

 

Then they were gone and Dean stumbled as the invisible wall vanished. Dean looked at Sam with wide eyes, “What the hell happened?! You stepped towards them and then I was in a box! What did you do? Did they do something?!”

 

Sam narrowed his eyes, “You…. Didn’t see or hear anything?” Dean shook his head and Sam decided to roll with it. “I uh… I ganked ‘em. They’re gone.” he felt his anger snap a bit and continued on to say, “You don’t have to worry about being honest with me again, so you can calm down now.” then he turned his back on Dean and got back in the Impala’s passenger seat to wait for him.


	3. That's Not Talking

For the rest of the day Sam wouldn’t talk to Dean. Dean figured it had to do with him. And he wasn’t wrong there. But he wasn’t right.

 

Sam tried to contain how angry with Dean he was but he was so frustrated with him he couldn’t even talk to him. He’d been perfectly happy last night and now… Now he was sad and angry and confused. He didn’t sleep that night or the next one. And he didn’t talk to Dean. This wasn’t pouting or sulking this was Sam wallowing in rejection.

 

Dean was starting to get worried. But…. Not sleeping didn’t really mean much when you were a hunter. It was the silence from his usually chattery brother that made him nervous. Normally Sammy would tell him about possible Hunts or burger places along their route that looked good. But now he wasn’t even giving wordless sounds. Dean sighed heavily and looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye. He was still lying in his bed, under his blankets staring at his phone. He couldn’t see what picture was on the screen but Sammy had been staring at it for hours.

 

Sam heard Dean get up and walk over to him, he snapped his phone shut quickly and hugged it to his chest. “Sammy… You need to sleep. Or talk to me. Or something.” He clenched his jaw at Dean’s words and he finally snapped leaping to his feet he let Dean have it. Frustration and sadness pouring out of his mouth like a flood. “ _I_ need to talk? Really. How am _I_ the one who needs to talk when you can’t even admit the truth!? You love me. I know you do. You love me as much as I love you and yet you just pretend we never got to have that night. And maybe you hated it. Maybe I wasn’t as good as you thought I’d be or maybe telling me you loved me did something and now you don’t any more. But that was the best night of my life and you ruined it! Fuck you!” He turned and stomped into the bathroom, snatching up a clean shirt on the way then slamming the door behind him.

 

Dean couldn’t move. Some part of him wanted to follow Sammy and spin him around and kiss the air from him. But he stomped that part down and frowned, “Sammy, get back here! You don’t know what you’re talking about that witch messed with your head and now you think you’re in love with your brother! Don’t you see how wrong this is?” he ached from saying it. He didn’t even believe it himself. But he couldn’t believe Sammy either. He knew it had to be the witch.

 

Sam let himself cry as he stripped off his clothes and got in the shower. The door was locked, which wouldn’t stop Dean if he really wanted to get in. But maybe if Dean did want to come in here to make Sam talk… Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. But when Dean didn’t come bursting through the door Sam leaned against the wall heavily and closed his eyes. They’d showered together here. Sam remembered Dean’s mouth on his skin and his eyes watching Sam like if he so much as blinked he’d be gone. He remembered the soft reverent touches and the breathed, ‘love you’ s. He bit his lip and slowly ran his hands across his skin, following the paths that Dean’s hands had taken.

 

Dean sat heavily in his chair again and stared at the top of the crappy table. Maybe… Maybe if he didn’t touch Sam at all for a while all this madness would end. He heard his brother’s moans through the door and tensed up. Oh no. He was up on his feet and through the door before he could stop himself. Sam met his eyes with a startled look that instantly smooth back into unfocused pleasure. Dean wanted to badly touch him. He knew they’d had sex so many times the other night but he’d blocked out the details. Sammy seemed to be copying someone else’s touches as his hands ignored the rocking of his hips and teased across his skin. “Dean… Please.”

 

Sam watched Dean struggle to decide as he touched himself. He knew what Dean wanted to do. He begged him to do it again, with the way his body moved, with the sounds me made and finally with his words.

 

That seemed to do it for him. Dean slowly pulled off his clothes and stepped into the shower with Sam. For a moment he didn’t move then Sam saw his face change. Did the witch just whammy Dean? Dean smiled at him and kissed him back against the wall, lifting Sam so his legs wrapped around Dean’s hips and held him up. He moaned into Dean’s mouth as their wet cocks ground together, and he clung to his brothers shoulders.

 

Sam gasped as Dean’s fingers started to push at his entrance circling and teasing. “Dean. Dean, I love you. Please remember how much I love you when this is all over, okay? I can’t keep losing you.” Dean’s finger slipped in and Sam winced, water didn’t do much. But it was gunna have to be enough. No way they were stopping, what if Dean snapped out of it?! Dean kissed along his neck and sighed, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry that I can’t be honest with my feelings. I’m an ass hole. But you have to know I love you too. You’re my baby brother and I live for you. I fight for you and I’d die for you.”

 

Sam arched under Dean’s strong fingers and moaned as more were added, he didn’t know how many and he didn’t care. Dean was touching him and talking to him! Not a minute later Dean thrust his cock into him and Sam came across Dean’s chest and belly. Dean fucked him slow and deep, through two more orgasms and one final dry orgasm that made Sam scream his name. Dean came balls deep in Sam and kissed him like he’d never see him again.

  
Dean blinked. He knew everything he’d just said and did and he could feel Sammy’s hot heat around him. He wanted to run away and become a nun or some shit, but Sammy’s walls squeezed him and he rocked with a gasp looking into his brother’s eyes. “Please don’t reject me again, Dean.” Sammy sounded like was going to cry. Dean shook. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?


	4. Well You Tried?

Dean’s mouth opened and closed silently. He couldn’t help rocking minutely in Sammy’s ass. Oh god he was still inside his brother! He made a weak noise and looked down to see where his cock was still buried in Sammy. He shook his head and whispered, “I don’t know what to do, Sammy. What do I do?” 

 

Sam wasn’t sure what Dean was talking about so he reached out and pet through Dean’s hair and smiled sadly. “Don’t leave me here alone again. Don’t ignore that we love each other. Don’t blame someone for me loving you my whole life.”

 

Dean opened his eyes, he felt a little sick with nerves as he set Sammy back on his feet. Slowly he nodded and hugged his brother tight. “I’ll try.”

 

**

 

It wasn’t as easy as Sammy made it seem. Dean did his best to touch Sammy as much as he touched Dean, but sometimes he panicked. He’d been ignoring his feelings and wants for a very long time and acting on them suddenly was terrifying. He tried being romantic and accidentally turned it brotherly. Eventually he retreated back to his shell and quietly ignored Sammy’s affection. Except for when they tried to sleep. He couldn’t sleep on his own anymore, and if Sammy was in his bed he’d also be in his arms. And if he had the man he loved in his arms he just had to kiss him.

 

Dean worried Sam would feel like he just wanted him for sex. Which was so not true! He just… Couldn’t…. Express his love anywhere other people might see him.

 

**

 

One month. Sam waited a month before he gave in and called the witch. They answered on the first ring and sounded both amused and happy to hear from him. “Why hello, Sam! How are things?”

 

Sam bit his lip and sighed, “Dean is having problems…. Expressing affection. When we aren’t in bed that is. That seems to be the only time he can kiss me and tell me he loves me. Also did…. Did you whammy him again a month ago?” 

 

The witch’s soft laugh made Sam want to punch them, “Oh, Sam. I’m not telling. And as for the affection issues…. Show him he isn’t your only option. Be it flirting lightly with random people, or fucking around. Okay? Good luck!” They hung up quickly and Sam didn’t even have time to breathe let alone respond.

 

He frowned at his phone for a long time then sighed heavily. Fine. He could make Dean jealous. That would be easy, seriously Dean had a possessive streak that Sam understood. When you didn’t have a lot anything you could claim, you fought for. Tooth and nail. 

 

He glanced around the bar and noticed Dean watching him. Not in a way most people would recognize, but in a ‘Hunting’ way. That subtle ‘for sure not looking at them why would I’ way. It made up his mind on what he’d do. He’d pick some sweet woman up and take them back to their place.

  
  


**

 

Dean sat on the edge of his bed. He’d been there since Sammy swept some small cute brunette off her feet and they’d left the bar. Dean wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. He wanted to scream in rage, sob in pain, and he wanted to show Sammy he was everything he could ever want. But he couldn’t pick one. So he sat in silence, sort of paused.

 

That is until he heard the door open and Sammy crept in. Dean didn’t move but tears started to fall as he realized he couldn’t really get mad at Sammy for seeking other company. He was kinda…. Mean. He just fucked him then ignored Sammy’s feelings until their next fuck. He closed his eyes and pulled off his shirt as Sammy turned to face him and froze.

 

Dean smiled a watery weak smile at Sam and licked his lips as tears slipped down his face. “H-Hey, Sammy. I umm… I don’t actually know what to say here. I…. I want to be everything you need but I can’t seem to…. Love you? No. I do love you I just….. I can express it right. Um… I was thinking tonight we could try switching? I mean… Your dick is probably tired….. From that girl who I think was an Anna Kendrick impersonator….”

 

Sam blinked slowly, “Dean-” Dean shook his head cutting him off. “I just… Lemme do this? For you? I can’t…” Sam pulled Dean into a soft kiss. Okay yeah now he wanted to punch the witch. What if Dean had been angry? What if he left him? When Sam pulled back he breathed, “I didn’t have sex with her.”

 

Dean leaned back to frown at Sam, “What?” Sam shook his head, “I couldn’t. Since all I offered to do is take her to get ice cream and then gank her… because she was a Vampire….” He maybe hadn’t been sure what she was when he picked her, but once he got to talking with her he may have noticed her gums when she laughed. He even gave her a chance to prove she wasn’t a murderer. But once she was outed was all teeth and rage. 

 

Dean closed his eyes and sighed heavily, “Oh. Well I feel stupid now.” Sam huffed a laugh, kissing down Dean’s neck, “You still want me to fuck you?” Dean shivered, “Well I did offer and… Touching you is good, no matter how I get that. So I mean, yeah.”

 

Sam smirked against Dean’s shoulder and hummed, “Yep. That was some sexy talk! Damn now I  _ reeeeally _ wanna fuck you.” He teased. Dean shoved his shoulder, “Shut up, Bitch.” Sam snorted, “You’re the bitch, Jerk.” they smiled at each other.

 

Dean pushed Sammy so he was sitting on the bed then giggled a little feeling silly as he slowly started to shake his hips. He’d see plenty of lap dances and strippers and they’d made it look so easy. But as he tried to shimmy out of his jeans in a sexy way he realized they made bank for a reason. This shit was tricky and he was sure he was nowhere near as good as even a day one dancer. He was naked eventually and he hadn’t fallen over once!

 

He shook his ass and bent over for Sammy like he personally loved to see. He listened for Sammy’s breathing and watched how he refrained from touching with a snicker, “Sammy…. I’m not a stripper you can touch me.” Hands instantly grabbed hand fulls of his ass and pulled his cheeks apart. Dean gasped in surprise then groaned as his brother started to eat his ass like pie. He braced himself against the floor and shook. Sammy obviously had more practice with oral than Dean. Dean was good with his hands and his words.

 

Dean was surprised to find himself on his back as Sammy pressed a lubed finger into his ass and “Fuck! Sammy!” Sammy seemed to know exactly where his prostate was and rubbed it hard. Dean arched and clawed at the sheets as he saw stars and a strangled scream escaped his throat.

 

Mind hazy and body burning under Sam’s hands Dean’s muscles tensed and rolled his body. Sam watched Dean fall apart and felt a sort of calm happiness settle over him. Dean was his whole life. And he was Dean’s. They’d be okay. What ever happened they’d get through it together. He smiled and swallowed Dean down as he added a second finger. 

 

Dean came without even realizing how close he was and groaned when Sam’s mouth and fingers left his body. He blinked and focused his eyes to see Sammy lubing his cock with a peaceful smile. 

 

“You ready, Dean?”


	5. Say it. Say it like you mean it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh kay. So this took a long time. I was trying to figure out how to make a bit of angst as well as keep the ball rolling so it wasn't just porn.

Dean moaned low as Sammy pressed into him. He felt full before Sammy was even halfway. He couldn’t keep his eyes on his brother no matter how he tried. And he felt soooo good!

 

Sam kissed Dean’s face as tears rolled down his skin, mouth open to let out a low weak moan. When he was settled inside Dean he kissed him deep and sweet. Dean shook under him and keened when he pulled back. “How would you like this, Dean? Hmm? You want me to pound you into the bed? Or do you want me to make you forget who you are?”

 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and licked his lips, “Deep. Which one is deep?” He sounded wrecked already. And he was. He felt like he was made of jello, jello that his brother was going to fuck into mindlessness. Not that jello usually had a mind….. Did it?

 

Sam moved slowly pressing then slamming the last inch. He breathed deeply to keep himself levelheaded, and kissed Dean with all the need he held back from his thrusts. He set a rhythm that melted both their minds.

 

They moved slowly and hungrily, not paying attention to anything but each other. They could have been killed and they might not have noticed. Then Dean was cuming across his belly with a broken sounding utterance of ‘Sammy’. Sam followed shortly after then he started a new rhythm a pounding that made the best wet sucking noises as he fucked his cum into his brother and made him cry out, clinging to his shoulders.

 

They both got lost in each others touch and the friction of their bodies. They lost track of how long they moved until they couldn't.

 

“Sammy?” Dean asked softly, petting through his little brothers messy hair as they cuddled. “Do you think…. Do you believe in soulmates? Or destiny?” 

 

Smiling at the questions Sam kissed Dean's chest, “Yeah. I do. And I've thought we were meant to be together for years.” Dean gave his brother a little smile, “We  _ have _ been together for years, Sammy.”

 

***

 

The next couple days were a whirlwind of emotion for Dean. He said things out loud he normally thought quietly, and maybe he stuttered a or had to stop talk for a minute but… He did his best. He got the point where he was word vomiting about his brother, to his brother. 

 

Sam was almost annoyed with how much Dean was suddenly babbling. But he also felt that he couldn’t possibly be upset with Dean for letting out years and years of repressed feelings. It was just too much to hear all at once. Sam felt a little guilty when Dean would gush all his feelings then pause and wait, then continue. He should be saying something back right?

 

***

 

Dean felt a little twinge every time he said ‘I love you’ and failed to get a response. But he couldn’t stop feeling everything now that he’d started. It burned to hold his emotions back and it made tears threaten to spill. And Dean wasn’t a fan of being threatened. He knew he had to get Sammy’s attention and hold it. The question was how.

 

Sam was sitting in a crappy motel chair reading when he heard Dean turn on the radio. He glanced up and saw Dean was standing with his back to him breathing deeply. The song whatever it was ended and there was a beat of silence before Hall & Oates  _ You Make My Dreams Come True _ started. Dean snorted and started to dancing in place. Sam watched quietly.

 

Dean thought the song was a little funny but he would lose his nerve if he waited too long. So he started to shake what his mamma gave him. He spun around to face his brother and tilted his shoulders back letting his over shirt fall off him. He shimmied and stepped toward Sammy. He was nervous as hell but he had this all planned out and a nervous upset stomach wasn’t going to stop him.

 

Sam watched his brother strip tease for him and shifted in his seat. Dean had for sure seen enough strip teases and lap dances to know what he was doing, that was for damn sure. 

 

Dean noticed when the song ended and Eurythmics  _ Here Comes The Rain Again _ started. He changed the speed he moved at bounced less, swaying his hips more. To be honest this was easy. He was just dancing. It was fun. And he got to watch his brother turn red in the face and squirm in his seat like a teenager.

 

Dean was suddenly on Sam’s lap and damn. He knew how to barely touch and how to tease. He moved to hold Dean’s hips, to pull his close. But Dean gripped Sam’s throat lightly, a warning look in his eyes. He wasn’t here for this. He had a reason, and he was getting what he wanted. 

 

Licking his lips Dean settled his weight on Sammy’s lap swallowing the sound he wanted to make. “I love you. And I think you should say it back when I tell you that. So… Until you treat me as nice as I’ve been trying to treat you-” He ground down making Sammy gasp and rock up. Dean stood and stepped back, “You can’t touch me until then.” He smiled as Eagles  _ Those Shoes _ started playing. He went right back to dancing. He kept his briefs on but pulled at them so the fabric got sucked up in his ass like a fucking thong. He’d seen a guy do that once and from the sad whine he got from Sammy, he felt the same about it. 

 

Dean felt rather proud of himself as he turned and leaned against the wall slipping into his briefs. He let out a pornstar worthy moan and rocked into his fist to the beat. He tilted his head back and arched his body, free hand playing with his nipples. 

 

Sam was up off his feet and pressing himself to Dean in an instant, “I’ve loved you silently for years. And I learned how to say it with a look. Forgive me if I don’t suddenly become a poet and sing my love at you with every breath.” he opened his pants and lined up with Dean’s still sloppy hole from that morning.

 

Dean nodded slowly, “Okay. But I did too. And as soon as I started saying it I hoped that maybe this would make being a couple easier. Ah! Fuck!” He let his head fall back against the wall as Sammy pushed into him. 

 

Sam shook his head, “Dean the only thing that needs to change is how open we are with each other. That doesn’t mean you have to say it all the time. Just… Fuck- Just when you want to.”

 

Dean made a face and wrestled Sammy to the floor before sitting on his brother’s cock with a sigh, “I do say it when I feel it! You say it when you cum!”

 

Sam groaned then laughed, “Are we having our first couple-ish fight while we have sex?” The songs just kept changing a smooth change in pace that Sam matched his thrusts with. Now it was Thompson Twins  _ Doctor! Doctor! _

 

Dean moaned and rocked down trying not to cry, “I say it when I mean it! You say it when you cum! Sammy! What the fuck? Before I gave in to what I wanted  _ you _ were the one baring yourself and  _ I _ was the one who said nothing. Why won’t you just tell me you love me?”

 

Sam flipped them and continued thrusting to the music, “I say I love you everytime I look at you. I say I love you everytime I touch you. I forget that I can say it out loud until I forget what outloud is. So how about this. You tell me you love me only when you can’t help it and I’ll respond out loud.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and caught his breath at a deep thrust. “Fine. But if you don’t respond things will go back to how they were. We’ll never kiss or touch or fuck again. I’ll pretend this never happened.”

 

Sam pounded into Dean and came with a curse, “Fine.” Dean followed after him with a snarl.

  
For a minute they just looked at each other. Sam’s cum leaking down his balls, Dean’s hole too loose to hold it in. Then Dean nodded slowly and Sam pulled out. “Please, don’t forget, Sammy.”


End file.
